The Teenage Life of an Imperfect Witch
by alionheartedgirl
Summary: Rose Weasley is starting her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and is dreading graduation. As a head girl, she encounters many things along side a very handsome, mysterious, blonde head boy.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes carefully, expecting a bright light shining through the room. There was only darkness. I sit on my elbow and star into the half empty room. After lying there for a moment, starring at the sealing, I get up. The walk from the bed to the bathroom isn't that long but still I hurry, the floor is icy cold like usual. I turn the switch on and look at the person in the mirror. My pale face was whiter than usual and my hair, oh my hair, was out of order. I shrugged at myself as I turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to run hot I ran back to my nightstand and checked the time. 5:47 am. I smiled by myself and thought: You sure are the child of your mother Rosie, always on time.

As I'm stepping in the shower I remembered the shampoo I bought at the market yesterday. Annoyed I take a step back and look for a towel. Great start of this beautiful day. As I'm looking for my bag of goods from last night I hear a loud bang. I walk slowly in the direction of my door and listen for more noises. I hear my dog, Lola, growl but then acting rather happy for the person who made the noise. I knew right away who that was, not surprised by the late arrival to our house here in London. I open the door halfway and look out, still with my towel rapped around my body. I noticed a shadow coming my way, knowing exactly who it belonged to. I hear the steps getting heavier and heavier. I looked at his blank face as he walked passed me, all bruised up around the eyes. He starred at me with a hateful look, blinked and looked ahead. Then he opened the door to his room and disappeared into the darkness.

I closed my door and waited for a moment behind it. I didn't know what I was feeling but it was familiar feeling. This wasn't a new thing to wake up to. Staying up all night and sleeping in all day were Hugo's trademarks the past summer. My father hated his hours but mother always calmed him down, telling him it would pass. My mother wasn't stupid; in fact she was the smartest person I knew, so I always believed her that this would pass. I hated seeing my brother like this.

I finally snap out of my thoughts and start looking for my shampoo. When I find it I look at the container and smile again. The red and the pink colours were dominant and with white letters there stood "Rose for a Rose". The guy who makes them said it was fitting as my name was in fact, Rose. I laughed and gave him his money; he always knew how to charm the ladies. I open the tube and smell the fresh sent of roses and strangely enough, vanilla. I climbed back to the tub and took my time in the shower.

In the shower I think about today. Today I'll start my last year at school, the most beautiful but yet taunting places I have ever been at. But Hogwarts wasn't just a school for me, it was my lifeline. I can't remember all these years when I couldn't wait to go back, to get into my dorm back at the Gryffindor tower and see all my friends. In the summer, having friends over wasn't allowed. The summers were the place to spend with your family and their friends. I didn't mind it at all actually; my cousin was my best friend anyways so I always considered myself lucky.

After my shower I sit on my bed, completely naked and looked at the clock. 6:20 am. I was still on time. I walked to my desk and picked up the laptop my grandparents, my mother's parents, gave me for my birthday last spring. Growing up in London you couldn't ignore the technology forever so when on break from school, mother always made us aware what was happening in the world around us, "the real world" she called it with sarcasm. Our father wasn't fond of this and if he had any say in this, we would be living in the country, keeping a busy farm and have enough room for an outdoor Quidditch pitch, close enough to the kitchen of course. On the other hand, his father was amazed by all this and always told me to bring the "thing that shines" with me when we visited the Burrow. I turn on the computer and while it's starting up, I walked towards my closet. I open it and stare at it for a moment. With everything so organized and colour coordinated, it shouldn't be so hard to pick an outfit. I always have been into fashion and the only thing I feel daunting about school is the constant uniforms we have to wear. If it was up to me, I'd always wear fashionable items and high heels. There is something about high heels that makes me feel so powerful. I pick a white tank and light blue skinny jeans. Then I turn around and find a black, sheer blouse that goes over my hips and bum. I had glued some gold stones on the collar yesterday and it looked amazing.

I walk into the bathroom and sighed. Why are you always so tired? I turn on my hair straightener and while it's heating I start working on my face. Mother always says that less is more, and I agree, but I still put a little coloured moisturizer on my face. Then I apply a small line of eyeliner and at last, I put on mascara. I looked okay now, but my eyes were still, really, really, tiered. My eyes are the strangest thing about me. When I was younger they were blue like my fathers but every year they turn a shade greener of some kind and now look yellow-ish. I like them, makes me stand out in my family, the red hair is dominant but the eyes are special. I go through my hair with the hair straightener and apply a cherry chap stick on my lips, the one that gives you a natural colour. I walk into my room again and find some shoes. I find cute flats with a cat face on them. I always laugh when I see them and feel like they'll bring me luck today.

Before leaving out the door I check my computer for emails. I got one from Roxy, Uncle George daughter. It was a joke she had heard from a girl who lives around her neighbourhood. I laughed so hard, Roxy always knew how to make me smile. Only a year younger than me, she was my closest ally in the school, after Albus of course, but there are so many things that even boys don't get. Roxy has a long black hair, darkish skin colour that is a perfect combination between her dad and mum, long lashes and stinging blue eyes. She is tall like me and has even taller attitude. I check the other mails and see I have gotten one from Sebastian Collins, a Ravenclaw boy with looks like a god. He was a half-blood like myself and lives in the city. We hanged out this summer, his parents are friends with my parents. I think he fancies me but we just flirted, nothing more. He says that he looks forward seeing me at the train and ends with the note: "Good Luck Head-Girl, at controlling me baby." Fuck. I didn't want to become a head-girl. But somebody has to do it, and it looks really good on your transcript, according to my mother. I turn off the computer and put it away. No more of this until Christmas.

As I open the door I take a last glance at myself. If I say myself, I look rather good. I comb my red, long hair with my hands before heading out of the room. Before I close I mumble: "I'll miss you" and close the door. I walk slowly down the stairs and see that my trunk is already at the front door. Then I look to my right and see my family member all around the breakfast table, eating their hearts out. I see my mother, my father, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. I also see my cousins Albus, and Lily. No Hugo. I take my place after hugging everyone and get a plate. Not in the mood to eat, I only take an orange and start juggling it around in my palms. Everyone are eating pancakes, bacon and drinking tea. I look at my orange and force myself to peel it. Suddenly everyone stops talking and I look up. Bingo.

Hugo stands in the doorway, in jeans and a preppy looking polo shirt. He has an earring in his right ear and a chain with a cross hanging from his neck. I look at him blankly but he returns it with a big smile as he hugs everyone and playfully punches Albus in the arm. Hugo is really tall, muscular looking with a light hair, dirty blonde. He doesn't show any sign of being a Weasley actually, only thing he has in common with that name is the freckles on his face who are sitting perfectly around his nose, making him somewhat beautiful. I look at his eyes and see that they are well bruised up. Ginny is the first one in the group to notice and pinches his cheeks and says: "Where did you get this, darling? Were you fighting anyone?" She says this in a sensitive tone but Hugo just laughs and says: "I got this at practice yesterday; you know how the muggles are with the football". Everyone laughs at his remark and start eating again. Hugo takes his seat next to mine and looks into my eyes, not smiling this time. He knows, I know.

After breakfast we start heading out the door. We must be at King Cross station on the right time. We are meeting Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur there. They never miss this. I walk out of the house with my new tote bag in my left hand and my phone in the other. I'm reading a text I got from Roxy about them meeting us there and she's looking forward starting school again. I'm in the middle of responding to her when mother takes my phone out of my hand. "You won't need this were you are going young lady" she says with a smile on her face. I smile back but as soon as she turns around I frown at her. She's right thought, at Hogwarts there's no need for a phone. Hugo is loading the car up with the help of Al, who looks like a stick figure compered to him. I giggle. Al is also tall, with black hair and has these piercing yellow eyes. He is a spitting image of this father, Harry. He's not muscular but is ever so charming. He's the prince of students and Hogwarts is his castle. He makes things happen, throws the sickest parties and gets all the girls. Until now though he has been in the shadow of this brother, James, who always knew how to make a dull evening into the best thing ever. With James gone, Al is taking his place and already has few things planned out.

We arrive shortly at the station. Father takes my trunk and carries it in. I say to him: "I can take it from here dad, you don't have to…" He stops me and smiles, "Oh Rosie, you're still my little girl, I'll always carry the trunk for you." I smile and skip ahead. I walk into the huge hall and breath the smoky air. Looking for platform 9 ¾ isn't so hard; I only have to spot the red headed people gathered on the same spot. I walk right into my grandmother's hug and she doesn't let me go until the others arrive. I love my grandma; she's so kind and loving, always understands you without going deep into personal things. Those summers I spent at the Burrow are the best times of my life.

Saying goodbye to everyone is hard, but when the train started I soon forgot about them and started focusing about my duties here. I'm a head girl now, I must act proper. I'm in a compartment with Albus, Lily, Roxy, Lily's friend Amber and Al's friend Finn. I talk to Roxy about our clothing choices and what we'll be wearing at the first party of the year, the party Al has been talking about none stop for the past 4 weeks. It's going to be "epic" as he puts it himself. I doubt it but didn't want to spoil his fun.

I got lost in all the talking about the party, the first class and what girls we think have "blossomed" over the summer, disturbing subject but never the less, an important thing for the boys. All of the sudden the speaker comes on and a nervous voice says that the head-boy and girl must arrive at the front of the train right away. I take my queue happily and walk out of the compartment. Since I got my head-badge in the mail this summer I had been wondering who the head-boy was going to be. I asked around, casually, but nobody seems to know anything. At least it's nobody in my social circle at school.

As I walk to the front of the train I look into the compartments. Everyone was smiling, happily sharing stories from the summer. It's funny how everybody return here with a smile on their face, happy to take on yet another year of magic. Well, almost everyone. I think about Kurt Panther, he doesn't want anything to do in this school, he's an adventurer and want's nothing more than to go to Romania to train dragons. In year 4 we were lab partners in potions and he shared stories with me about dragons and all things related. At Christmas I gave him a book about dragons, after my uncle Charlie. He loved it and never left anywhere without it. We were good friends until last year. Then he saw me kissing a friend of James, at one of his silly parties. I had too much to drink and was acting plain stupid. Turned out he had a major crush on me and tried to hex the guy. He nearly was expelled and was frowned upon by James and his friends, making his little social life, even harder. I felt bad for him and tried to talk to him but he didn't want to speak to me. Now whenever we lock eyes he turns around and leaves. This year is going to be fucking amazing.

I arrive at the front and see my robes hanging neatly with a head-badge pinned to the chest. Great, now I'm a walking reminder that I'm a loser. I dress quickly with my back at the door. I hear the door open and I turn around with the biggest smile on my face, hoping to make a good first impression. As soon as I turned around my smile fades instantly. Chills go through my back and I gap. I look into those piercing eyes. His grey, cold, bitter eyes look at me, examining me from head to toe, _definitely_ stopping at my chest area. Only thing I can say is: "You?"

The only response I get in return is his trademark smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters here.**

2.

The rest of the trip is going to be horrible, I think to myself as we sit in a little compartment, with nearly no windows. The cracked leather pushes into my back when I sit down. I didn't know what to do with my legs. I try to cross them but they come out all silly. Why is this happening? Did I do something wrong last year? Is the headmaster punishing me for Kurt's mistakes?

Across from me sits Scorpious Malfoy. Head-boy. I try to avoid eye contact but it's hard to not look. His icy blonde hair has gotten longer this summer; he looks like the surfers I saw in our vacation in Australia two years ago. He seemed more mature somehow, his skin wasn't pale like mine, it was glowing. He had gotten some tan this summer. His features had gotten stronger; he looked like a Greek god. His tall frame is lounging on the other end of the cabin, with his head turned to the only window in the room. I was afraid to admit it, but he looked amazing.

The last time I saw Scorpious was the last day of year 6. The final party was thrown for all the older students in the school, by James and my cousin Fred. They wanted to leave this school with a bang, and didn't disappoint. The room of requirement was used under the whole thing and everyone was having a blast. Scorpious was there with his older friends, yet he seemed to be the one in control. Every girl at the party wanted to talk to the golden boy, that's what we called him behind his back, but I knew he knew about the nickname, and I think he liked it. That night Scorpious had been watching me, staring at me and I must say, I was into it. I liked the attention the golden boy was giving me and I knew I needed to make the most of it. Drunk on fire whiskey I stumbled outside the room of requirement, looking for nice place to sit. I knew he'd come and talk to me sooner rather than later. After few minutes I hear a person walking behind me and I turn around and notice it's not Scorpious, it's a bloke from the Huffelpuff, 7th year, who I wasn't so familiar with. We started talking and since there wasn't any sign of Scorpious I said I needed to go to sleep, I wasn't feeling so well. He offered to walk me to the Gryffindor tower. I didn't mind, just wanted to get away, felt silly thinking that Scorpious Malfoy would ever want to speak with me. He had his Veelas, they were stunning and the best part, not a Weasley. The walk seemed to last hours and I got drunker every minute of our talk. The guy was really nice to begin with but then became more aggressive. He started hugging me and at first I didn't do anything but then he went in for a kiss. I told him to stop but he wasn't going to. I felt alone and couldn't defend myself. He shoved me into the next closet and started ripping my clothes of. I felt sick to my stomach, because I couldn't move an inch. The guy was so strong and in my state, I couldn't do anything. I tried screaming for help but nobody seemed to care. I thought this was it, but then I saw the grey eyes again, the ones that had been staring at me all night. Scorpious yanked the guy off me and punched him multiple times in his face. When the guy was out, he looked at me with this complex face. I wasn't sure if he was disgusted in me or worried. There was no way to tell what he was thinking. He dragged me up from the floor and that's where my memory goes blank. The next day I wake up in the Slytherin dorm, surrounded by past out guys all around me. I freaked out but saw Scorpious lying next to me, his face covered in blood and all bruised up. I felt so guilty I ran out of the room. I never thanked him for saving "my life", at least my innocents.

Watching him now I wondered, did he still remember? Of course he did. Who wouldn't remember fighting a guy who is forcing himself on a girl and then carry her half naked body to his bed. I feel like I owe him. I don't like to owe people ever.

I whip my feet again after getting a muscle spasm in it but my aim was a little off. My foot landed in Scorpious lap-area. Fuck my life.

"OH my god. Are you okay?"

He doesn't reply but his face says all I need to know.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, I didn't mean to, you know I was just…."

"It's okay, I'll live" he snapped still holding his hand in his crotch.

I just stare at him while he holds his hands in his crouch. Then I burst. I start to giggle and then real laugh at his experience. I cover my mouth but this is just so to perfect. He watches me with a confused look but then joins in the laughing, easing the tension in the room.

When the moment passes we look at each other. I can't help but smile a bit. He also cracks a little smile but then goes blank. Then I feel his grey eyes examine my face. I look at him puzzled, I wanted to say something, anything, to get the conversation flowing.

After an awkward silence I said: "So how was your summer? Did anything fun?"

He looks at me with those damn eyes and replies after a moment of thinking: "No, yours?"

"Mine was alright" I say right away. Silence.

Few minutes pass until he speaks again.

"Did you get hung over?"

"What do you mean, hung over?" I was shocked, such a random question. Was he talking about the night we last saw each other? Fuck, I thought he wouldn't talk about it, this is so awkward.

"I mean, did you party a lot this summer?"

I'm relieved.

"Well, I went to a muggle bar one Saturday with my friend. We drank fruit flavoured drinks out of tall glasses, it was weird. So yes, I did some.." I say with a small voice.

That night I went with Sebastian to that bar and he ordered the drinks for us. It was a good night and I got hit on a lot, which boosted my confidence. Sebastian didn't like the attention I was getting and called it an early night. I wanted to stay longer and he didn't care. As I was leaving the bar I saw a thing I'd never forget. Hugo. Drunk out of his mind, he was smoking a cigarette, talking to some muggle boys about something. They were really loud. I walked to him and confronted him. I could see it in his eyes that he was drugged up, probably by the same herb that James and Fred buy on the black market and bring to school. They smoke it and get pretty hilarious, at least to them self. Hugo started to scream at me to leave him alone but his "friend" kept touching me and touching my bum. I snapped at him to stop and he shoved me. That's when Hugo attacked the guy and they started fighting. That night I walked home with Hugo, my younger brother, all beaten up. He was on a path to self-destruct and nobody could stop him. Not even me. We didn't speak of this night but he knew I didn't approve. And he didn't care.

"So are you going to the big welcome back batch Al is throwing?" I say, trying to change the awkward subject. He seems to be interested in the subject but says: "I thought greens weren't allowed into a Potter party."

I knew this was a joke, our parents didn't like each other very well and James tried to make it a "tradition" but never really worked. All this unwanted hate was tiresome

"Well he doesn't have a say in this, I think you should come."

"Why? We aren't friends" he says with a cold voice.

I didn't know how to respond but I caught a break when I heard the flutes on the train. I look out the little window and see my beautiful home away from home, Hogwarts. The beautiful landscape and the lake were like a fairy-tale to me.

We are the first to step out of the train, me first and then him. At the platform, standing there in the bright nature, he towered over me. He had changed so much this summer, hopefully his personality did the same. Scorpious wasn't the nicest boy on the block. It has been said that he got his father's arrogance and his mother's charms. Combining these "qualities" we got a real bad boy on our hands, one that the girls lusts after. I never paid any that attention to his personality. We were often paired up together in classes, we were always the best in every class so they always made us team up. It was awkward at first but over the years we had gotten used to it, never spoke, ever. Scorpious always got what he wanted. That was for sure. But then again, he never had wanted me, so I stopped making an impression on him long time ago.

We lead the students to the carriages that go from the station and to the castle. Uncle Harry told me that there wasn't much magic behind the carriages dragging themselves, it were in fact Thestrals, magical creatures who only appear to those who have witnessed death. When everybody had gotten into a carriage I turn around to look were Scorpious was doing. He's standing in front of the carriage, starring at it with his mysterious looks. I walk slowly up to him and wait for him to react. He stood still for a while.

"Can you see them?" I ask quietly. No response.

"Scorpious…" I try again.

"No, why would I see something?" he responses quickly, too quickly.

"No I just thought…."

"There is nothing there Rose, nothing to see. Come on, let's get the fuck out of here."

I wonder what the fuss was about. It wasn't common knowledge that Thestrals pulled the carriages but it was sad to see some faces when we arrived, the faces who had witnessed death. I always thought it was strange that some people disown this idea, think it's ridiculous that something invisible would be dragging them from the train station. I knew better. I had never witnessed a death but I knew that my family wouldn't lie about something like this. They have witnessed more deaths than anyone should in their lifetime.

At the castle we needed to turn ourselves in to the headmaster's office. I walked with hurried steps to his office but Scorpious walked slowly, yet somehow he was always just few steps behind me. We arrive at the big owl statue and I stop. Bloody hell. I forgot the password. I find my tote bag and start looking desperately for my head-girl letter. The password was there somewhere, I just had to find it in all this mess.

"Peppermint bark."

I look up at his face and then at the owl, it started moving and then the staircase started moving. He smirks and walks ahead. I stand up and dust my robes and walk the stairs.

The headmasters office hasn't changed since we have been here, in fact mother says everything is the same since her headmaster was here. The smell of caramel was in the air and in between the books in the endless bookcases around the room where plants in all kinds of coloured pots. In front of us was the headmaster, not looking like the headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Longbottom." I say, dragging the Mr. part for my amusement.

"Oh wonderful, always so wonderful Rosie. Welcome to your final year here at Hogwarts. You too Mr. Malfoy." Scorpious face was priceless there. He didn't seem to like social encounters with anyone, what alone somebody who's this happy all the time.

Neville was wearing purple pants with a purple west over it. He looked like a worker from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, beautifully ridiculous looking. I often help out there over the summer with Roxy and let me tell you, she did not approve. Neville takes his robes and dresses. He then twirls around the room like he's looking for something.

"Are you looking for this" I say and points to the hat that was covered behind books.

"Ah yes thank you. Are you ready for this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the lack of posting. I got caught up in school (blabla) but I finally graduated so hopefully it means more posts here! This chapter is very short and boring but hopefully I can get some grip and start writing more exciting things. Please review if you want! **

**Sorry in advance for bad English, I'm really trying.**

**x**

3.

The sorting ceremony went over faster than normal. I swear these are faster now than they were the first year, or maybe that's just because you were nervous that you would end up in another house rather than Gryffindor. Father always joked about disowning us if we'd end up at Hufflepuff or something like that but Mother quickly pinched his ear and tell him off. I know that Albus was afraid of being sorted into Slytheryn because of his father and well, name, but Harry told him not to worry, he would do fine either way. In the end he ended up in Gryffindor but the hat took it's time deciding, like he wasn't sure. The same happened to his siblings but that wasn't because the hat was confused, it was because his siblings taunted the hat. For instance, James asked the hat to place him into Slytherin. He said he wanted to become the evil version of his father. The hat didn't like his plan and told him off in that manner that James went running, crying towards the Gryffindor table. But when poor Lily went up the hat became so frustrated by all the demands and issues that came with the Potter clan that he started pouring facts and wisdom about every house and when Lily was on verge of tears he told her to pick one house. She quietly picked Gryffindor, where she rightfully belonged. I however, got no special thing, just a few seconds after the hat was placed on my head he screamed: GRYFFINDOR, and the Gryffindor table went mad. I was somewhat disappointed because of what little attention I got but then became relieved because people were talking about Albus for weeks.

After eating dinner, showing the 1st years where the Gryffindor common room were, how to act properly around the Fat Lady and reconnecting with my roommates back at Gryffindor Tower, I headed out to my first official duty as a head girl.

As I walk through the corridors I put my hands out and feel the walls. They are icy cold and wet but I can't help but to smile. Everything about this place is so great, it makes everything better. Even though last time I was here I almost got… I stop and shrug. I can't think about that night, it was awful and I feel like every time I think about it my dad will know. I stop thinking about it and move along, catching every smell that runs through the corridors, its smells like wet wood of the paintings and windows combined with lavender and strangely enough, rosemary. Amazing.

I suddenly stop when I see a pair of black modern trainers, leather, as I'm looking down. I move my head slowly up and see his face in the dark. I look at him for a while, wondering how to behave around him, now that he has definably seen more of my body than a boy his calibre should ever have.

"Amm. Are you alright?" he asks amused.

"Ehhahheh" seems to be the only thing I can spit out. "Well, yes I'm fine, why are you asking?" I say with a firmer tone this time.

"You are fondling the wall and smiling like an idot by yourself. If you are possessed by any demons I might need to know now" he says, now with a big smirk on his face.

I look at my hand, which is till touching the wall. I pull my hand to my chest and rub it with the other, looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm.. this is… I'm only.." is the only thing I can stutter up. I can't look at his face but I can imagine that it's glowing with amusement.

"Moving on.." he says as we had been walking together in awkward silence for a while.

"How are we going to do this? Are we going to split up and cover two houses each and their surroundings or should we do this together?"

"I'm okay with splitting things up I suppose" I say but to be honest I wouldn't _mind_ spending more time with him.

"I think… and this is just what I think" he continues "that we should do this together because I wouldn't want you to deal with difficult people on your own; you know how they are, always harassing and attacking the poor defenceless little head girl."

I look at him with an evil eye and say: "I can handle myself in those situations thank you very much."

"You say that now" he says with even bigger grin on his face.

Then he starts again "Hey okay, let's just walk around together now and then figure the rest out sometime later okay? I'm getting a little tired after all this traveling."

We walk around in silence until we arrive at the Great Hall. I stop and look at him, hoping he would say something, _anything. _

He looks at me and grins and says: "sooo… that was fun."

"I'm sorry, I'm not a big talker" I say just so he will only think I'm having an off night that I'm not always this boring.

"You and I both know that is so not true Rose."

_I love the way he says my name._

"In all my years here in Hogwarts we have sat close or next to each other, taken the same classes with the same professors, the same days, five days a week and I think.. No, I know that you are not "a not a big talker". You talk all the time and you don't ever stop. I doesn't matter if it's about school or homework or Albus or your bother or that cat you found that one time and hid in your room until you had to go to school again or what outfit you picked for the day which by the way does not matter to anyone BECAUSE YOU ARE WEARING A ROBE ALL DAY. So why would you say that you are not a big talker?"

I look at him while he's huffing and puffing about these things and didn't know what to say. How did he remember all these things? I just stare at him in disbelieve. I found that cat on my second year at the school, which was 5 years ago. I didn't know what to say but a loud door bang interrupted the tension between us. In walks Sebastian Collins, the residence good boy, charmer and ladies' man. He is walking from an empty classroom, his robes open and exposing his grey Ralph Lauren shirt with the first three buttons undone. He notices us right away and instead of running or complaining on getting caught he walks smoothly up to us.

He nods and says "Malfoy". Then he turns to me and gives me the biggest smile "Rose, this is certainly a pleasure to meet you here tonight, what are you guys up to so late at night?" he says in a cheeky manner.

"We are doing our rounds and you are not allowed outside your common room, Collins" says Scorpious. He clearly is annoyed that he's here, which is odd because I would think he got pleased by busting the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain red-handed. But no, he's just annoyed.

Sebastian lifts his hands half way up in defeat and says "Hey man, no hard feelings right?" At this moment, a girl, 6th year student from Hufflepuff, walks out of the same classroom. She looks around and starts slowly walking towards the staircase. She is wearing a short high wasted skirt and a sheer white blouse tucked in, which is buttoned wrong at the bottom. Her hair is a mess. She's holding her black heels and robes in her hands when she notices us. Her eyes widened up and her face went pale. Then she ran up the staircase and into the dark.

I look at Sebastian and he's smirking. "I met her on the train, a _very nice and smart _girl."

I look at him in disgust; did I ever like this guy? I mean, he's cute, smart, has a great family. Why is he acting like this?

"Well you clearly like her for her brains man" says Scorpious, rather surprised. I don't know if he was disgusted like I am or if he's impressed that he caught a girl this pretty.

"Just go Sebastian, don't let it happen again" I calmly say without looking him in the eye. I feel him looking at me and then I hear the footsteps go softer and softer.

We walk a little while until we are in front of the Gryffindor tower.

"This is it I suppose" Scorpious looks around the hallways at the paintings on the walls. "I don't come here often, you know. Man would think that the paintings wanted to say hello. I laugh; the paintings were all fast asleep and snoring in harmony.

We awkwardly stand there for a little while until he cracks the silence. "You like that guy, Collins?"

"No not really. My mom likes him a lot, probably has planned our wedding by now" I look at him and then shake my head "She only sees the good in people."

"What does she say about me then?"

"She… she says that…." I got interrupted by the Fat Lady who is screaming things at me. "IN OR OUT DEAR, this isn't the great hall, where people can eat and chat and.. eat!"

I smile at him and say "good night" and turn around to the Fat Lady and whisper "Phenakism".

I stand behind the portrait for a while, thinking about all the things that went on tonight. A strange feeling is going through my skin, like somebody is watching me. I look up and see Marna Lockshaw, head of Gryffindor house, sitting in the big, red, comfortable chair in front of the fire. Her eyes are tired but her smile is heart-warming.

"Hello darling, how was your evening?"

"Good, Mrs. Lockshaw" I murmur and move closer to her. She's knitting, with her hands, not with magic which is always weird to me. Grandma Molly is always knitting something but with magic.

"Sit darling, you must be tried". Her voice is so motherly and sweet.

I comply and take a seat in the loveseat next to her. Mrs Lockshaw is around 40, maybe 37. She's from France and attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic before moving to England with her family at age 16. She finished her last year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. She's an average height and has a long light brown hair. She doesn't have a boyfriend to my knowledge but when somebody compliments her she goes violet. It's normal for a teacher to be a head of an house but Mrs. Lockshaw isn't a normal teacher. She's been a substitute for many teachers before but never seemed more focused on one subject. There were rumours going around that she used to have a family in the city and was a "muggle" teacher before turning insane. When she got discharged from St. Mungos, Neville Longbottom took her under his wing and gave her a safe place to stay, Hogwarts. I think it's nonsense but I can't help but wonder, she never leaves anywhere for the holidays. We sit in silence until she finishes her last round with the yarn. "Well I better get to bed, this isn't a good way to start the year". She blinks me and starts walking up the stairs. "Goodnight Rose. You'll be alright.." Mrs. Lockshaw gives me a reassuring smile. When she leaves I stand up. I walk up the old stairs and up to the 3rd floor. I open the door to the right and slide myself in. The room is dark and only a small gust of wind from the window runs through the room. I slowly walk over to my bed, minding the mess on the floor. The week after the summer is always a little bit messy. I slowly start to peel of the layers and pick up a new set of PJs I bought last week. It's pink with yellow sheep's on it. After changing, I climb into the big bed, it's cold but the feeling is amazing. I put my head on the pillow and instantly drift off to the darkness. 


End file.
